My Lover Lithuania
by Duckula Sunk My ROFLship
Summary: My attempt at fluff. Well... With only a little of my usual horror thrown in. No, seriously. I restrained myself. Really.


I watch the golden light play across his platinum hair, making it shine beautifully.

"Just put the tea on the table, da," Russia instructed, and I did so. My gaze drifted back to his hair. "What are you looking at?"

"Aah! Uh, me?" I asked, startled.

"You're the only one here," he said with an amused smile.

"Oh, uh… Y-you… Uh, your hair…" I admitted.

"You are so cute, my little Lithuania. And so small. I like the idea that I could crush you so easily." he smiled innocently at me.

"Er, um… Yes, well, um…" I loosened my collar. "I'd probably better be off. I have to wash your sheets…" I wouldn't get the blood off, though. He hadn't let me wash them right away, so it would stain.

***

Estonia, Latvia and I stood nervously as Russia ate in silence.

"That was delicious, Latvia," he said, standing up. He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. "I have a present for you, my little Lithuania," he cooed, and kissed me on the forehead. My fellow Baltics shifted uncomfortably. Russia reached into his pocket and took out a little doll. He put it into my hands. "Open it."

The biggest doll had the words 'To my' written on it. Each smaller doll had some more Cyrillic on, the eventual message being, 'To my little Lithuania, with love.'

"I love youuuu, Lithuania," he said happily with a hug. I gulped. His hug loosened a bit at my silence. "Say it back," he ordered.

"I… Love… You too… Russia-san…" I forced. The hug became so tight I actually couldn't breathe. Luckily he realised before I passed out, and released me.

"Don't you have chores to do?" he asked Estonia and Latvia, and they nodded hastily and ran away.

"The washing should be dry now," I told him, "I should put your sheets back on your bed."

"I'll come with you!" he announced, and followed me.

"Lithuania," he murmured as he saw the sheets, "these aren't clean."

"They're as clean as I could get them, Russia-san."

"I don't care if you have to lick the dirt off, I want these sheets clean."

"But Russia-san, blood only comes out if you wash it right away."

"Well you should have done that then!" There was a pause. "Let's play a game." His tone was light. "I think you know this game, Lithuania, and you like it, I know!" He punched me across the face and I went flying into the wall. My nose was bleeding and he hit me twice more and I fell to the floor with a hiss of pain.

"Come on, Lithuania," he chimed, and punctuated the next word with a kick to my ribs, "_scream_. How will I know you're enjoying yourself if you don't scream?" He leant down and picked me up by the throat, and slowly tightened his grip as I thrashed wildly. He slammed me against the wall.

"AAGH!" I cried, and he suddenly hugged me to him.

"Next time, you wash the sheets properly, okay?" he hummed. I nodded weakly and he ruffled my hair.

***

I screamed when I woke up to find Russia in my room the next morning.

"I see you put the present I gave you on your mantelpiece," he smiled, realising I was awake.

"Y-yes, Russia-san…"

"Tell me. You do like it, da?"

"… I-I love it."

"Let's have a lazy day today," he beamed, "I don't have to do anything today, so let's just relax with each other."

"Russia-san, I have to see my boss to-"

"Da, today is going to be fun!" He watched me change into my uniform, then took my hand and pranced out of the room.

***

"Latviaaa!" he called, "Where's my breakfast?" Latvia ran into the dining-room where Russia was sitting.

"L-L-Lithuania n-normally makes b-breakfast," he stammered.

"Lithuania will be dining with me today," Russia smiled, and I flashed Latvia an apologetic look as he dashed to the kitchen.

After we'd eaten he took me outside into the cold snow. He led me quite a way away, and I wasn't dressed warmly enough for going outside. After a while Russia had to pick me up and carry me. Somehow, he was even colder than the surroundings, but I appreciated the gesture, and his scarf was warm. I grew sleepier and nuzzled closer to him, and he laughed.

We eventually arrived at a large greenhouse. It was full to bursting with sunflowers, and he'd flooded it with artificial sunlight and heaters.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's where I come to cheer myself up."

"Do you need cheering up now?"

"No. I just wanted to show you." He put me down in the middle of the sunflowers and sat down with his legs crossed, gazing at me. I couldn't help but notice the way the light caught his hair and his eyes sparkled and his pale skin somewhat reflected the yellow of the sunflowers.

Russia took off his coat; it wasn't really needed inside the greenhouse, where it was quite warm. He got to his feet and started towards me, but for once I wasn't afraid. Russia sat down in front of me and leaned in for a kiss. He pushed me back until I was lying on the floor, repeatedly kissing me. He rested his forehead against mine and we stared into each other's eyes. I became fascinated, spellbound, by the swirling amethyst. He giggled and so did I, and he kissed my neck and loosened my tie.

"I love you, my little Lithuania. Say it back."

"I-I love you… Russia-san."

"Mmmmhmm… Now let's play a game…" He removed my clothes except for my tie, and undressed himself as well. There wasn't much foreplay or sadism for once, though he did bite my wrist and make it bleed badly. Afterwards we lay side-by-side, starinh up at the heads of the sunflowers, my wrist draped across his mouth so he could lick at it lazily with the tip of his tongue. The blood tinged his lips red, in stark contrast to the rest of his pale exterior.

"I love sunflowers," he mused.

"I know," I replied gently.

"You're the first person I've ever brought here," he continued, "I've thought about bringing others here before, but you're the first I actually have."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For showing me this place. It's really nice."

"I want the whole world to be like this."

"That would be lovely."

"But first they all must become one with me."

"I suppose so…"

"Are you tired, Lithuania?"

"Wha… Er, I suppose so." I was always tired working for Russia.

"I'm tired too. Let's go home." We got dressed and he insisted on picking me up again and carrying me the entire way. I must have lost more blood than I thought, because for some reason I wanted to be closer to him, and snuggled against his chest.

Estonia and Latvia greeted us at the door. I was almost asleep and had a sunflower clutched tightly in one hand, and Russia was licking at my other wrist. They decided not to ask.


End file.
